Living In Silence
by mystique-yami
Summary: Goku and ChiChi have twins, Gohan and Angelina. Only, Angelina isn't able to speak. Goes through her life starting from the age of three. Everyone sees her as fragile and weak, only they don't know she has a hidden power just like Gohan.
1. Prologue

**Living In Silence**

**Prologue**

It was a sunny, but cold February day. Bulma, her parents, the Ox King, Oolong, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi were all in the hospital's waiting room. ChiChi was giving birth and her voice could be heard all throughout the hospital. Goku was in there with her. She had been in labour for 24 hours already and was very tired. So was Goku, but he stayed with her. The doctor told ChiChi to start pushing. A minute later, a head was out. Some more minutes later and the baby was entirely out. ChiChi and Goku both sighed in relief. But unknown to them was that they were having twins. Suddenly another set of contractions set in and ChiChi was voicing her pain. The doctors looked puzzled, then realized that she was probably having twins or more. So the doctors went back to work, delivering the second baby. The first baby, a little boy with black hair, black eyes, and a brown tail was screaming at the top of his lungs. The nurse almost passed out when she saw his tail but pulled herself together. An hour later and the second child was born. However, this one was a little girl. She also had black hair like her brother and a tail but she had deep sapphire blue eyes. Also unlike her brother, she wasn't crying. In fact she wasn't making a sound. The doctor checked her over. Other than she wasn't making a sound, she was perfectly healthy. This was abnormal. "We're going to have to run some tests on your daughter."

ChiChi and Goku were alarmed at this. ChiChi was given her son to hold. "Why? What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" She was worried, what could possibly be wrong with her? Goku looked up from his son to the doctor.

"Well, she hasn't made a sound yet. I want to see if its because there's some fluid that's preventing her from making a sound, making it a temporary problem, or if its something more serious that we might not be able to fix. I'll be back as soon as we find out something." After he left with their daughter, the nurses moved ChiChi and her son to another room. She was in tears at what the doctor said and hoped the problem was only temporary.

"Everything will be okay ChiChi. You'll see. She'll be fine. She just has to be. I think you need to get some rest. When you wake up the doctor should be back and then we can name them okay?" ChiChi nodded her head in agreement, then started to drift off to sleep. Goku picked up his son from her arms and placed him in his bed. Then he went out to the waiting room to see the others.

"Hey Goku. How is she?" asked Bulma.

"She's okay, I guess. She's sleeping right now." Goku wasn't being his usual cheery self and everyone found this strange. Even with lack of sleep, he should have been happy. He was now a father.

"So, what is it? A boy or a girl?" asked the Ox King.

"Well, we had twins. A boy and a girl. There's just one problem though."

"A problem? What is it?" asked Bulma.

"Well, our little girl hasn't made a sound at all. He said it's either a temporary problem that can easily be fixed or its one that they can't fix at all. They're doing tests right now." Goku looked like he wanted to cry, but wasn't going to. Bulma walked over to him and put a arm around him.

"Everything will turn out okay. It always does. Anyways, have you two decided what you're going to name them?" said Bulma.

"Not yet."

********* A few hours later... 

Goku went back to check on ChiChi and his son. We he got there the doctor was already there and ChiChi was up, holding their son while the doctor held their daughter. The doctor handed her to Goku. Goku looked at his daughter for the first time. He was mesmerized by her. He put his finger in front of her to play with. She instantly grabbed onto it and a smile showed on her face. It was obvious she was happy but she wasn't voicing it. It was then that Goku realized that they couldn't fix the problem. The smile disappeared from his face as he looked up at the doctor and at ChiChi. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. We tried everything, but nothing worked." stated the doctor with sympathy as he answered what he knew Goku would ask.

"That means she'll never be able to talk, doesn't it?" asked Goku as he looked back down to his little girl as she was happily sucking on his finger. The doctor nodded his head. ChiChi looked sadly at her husband then gave her son a hug. He played with her hair. The doctor left the room. "Oh well, it doesn't mean I'll love her any less. She's my little girl and I'm going to make sure she's happy." Goku gave his daughter, who was still playing with his finger, a kiss on her forehead.

"I agree. Anyways, Goku, we should think up names for them. I was thinking that we should name him Gohan, after your grandfather. What do you think?" said ChiChi as she rocked him in her arms."I think that would be wonderful Chi." replied Goku as he sat beside her in the bed.

"Then it's settled. Your name is Gohan." Gohan giggled as if in agreement. "I think he likes his name. Now, what to name her? Any ideas?"

"Umm..I was thinking of calling her Angelina." replied Goku. As Goku said this, her face lit up in agreement. "I think she likes it. What do you think Chi?"

"I think its beautiful. Gohan and Angelina."

******************************************* 

I know its short, but it's only the prologue. the first actual chapter will be up as soon as I have time to write it. It'll be when they're 3 years old. Please review. Thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Birthdays

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Angelina.

*~* means that Angelina is talking to Gohan through their mind link. ~*~ means Gohan's talking to Angelina through their mind link.

**Living In Silence**

**Chapter 1:**

Birthdays

It had been three years since Gohan and Angelina were born. They had grown to be really close, and were always together. They were inseperable and did everything together. And it seemed that Gohan was the only one who could truly understand her. He always knew what she wanted. It was like they had ESP or something. There were no happier childern, and Goku made sure of that. He was constantly playing with them, or telling them stories or something. ChiChi also made sure that they were happy.

******** 

Goku quietly opened the door of the twins bedroom. He saw what he saw basically every morning he got them up. Angelina was sleeping, all curled up with Gohan. He was beginning to think that she never had slept in her own bed. Sometime between the time Goku and ChiChi tucked them into their own beds and the time one of them got them up, Angelina had got into Gohan's bed. Goku hated to wake them, they were so peaceful and quiet. ChiChi came up behind her husband as he stood in the door way, watching the two sleeping children. "I know how much you want them to sleep Goku, but it's time for them to get up. We have a busy day you know. Its their third birthday, and I need to be at Bulma's by 11 to help decorate and what not. It's 8:30 and they need to eat, have a bath and get ready. And I need you to do something with them until 1 o'clock. And you'll be on your own for lunch" stated ChiChi as she started to walk away and get somethings ready. Goku sighed as he walked over to Gohan's bed and gently shook his son. Gohan groaned as he sleepily opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his father.

"Good morning Gohan. Its time to get up, you two have a busy day ahead of you." Gohan nodded, though not fully awake. Goku reached over Gohan and picked up Angelina. This caused her to wake up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she figured out she was in her father's arms. She gave him a big hug around his neck, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you have a good sleep?" She nodded her head. "That's good. Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday." Angelina gave a look that said, 'Silly Daddy'. Gohan did a little pout. "What??/ Well, I think breakfast is ready, so let's go eat." Gohan and Angelina eagerly nodded in agreement. Goku sat Angelina on his left shoulder and picked up Gohan and placed him on his right. With that, they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, all done." said ChiChi as she finished setting out breakfast. She turned around to see Goku and her twins walk in. "Good morning Gohan and Angelina. And a very happy birthday to you both." Goku sat them in their chairs, beside each other (of course) and went and sat down. ChiChi kissed them both on the foreheads. "Alright you two, eat up before your food gets cold."

******** An hour later... 

The twins had their bath and ChiChi got them dressed up. She was about to leave for Capsule Corp. "Now, don't you two go and get dirty. I'll see you guys later. Be good for your father." said ChiChi as she walked out the door. Gohan and Angelina both nodded. With that, ChiChi left.

"What would you guys like to do? I know that your Grandpa is coming over just before lunch, so what do you want to do until then?" asked Goku. Gohan and Angelina stood there for a second, both with looks of concentration on their faces.

"I wanna go fishing." said Gohan after a few minutes. "That is, if Angelina wants to as well. Do you wanna go fishing Angelina?" asked Gohan. Angelina nodded her head eagerly and started heading for the door. Gohan followed right behind her. Angelina noticed that their father wasn't following them. She ran back to her father and tugged on his pant leg. Goku looked down at her.

"Huh? Oh, you wanna go now? Okay, then lets go." said Goku in his usual clueless manner. Angelina smiled as she pulled him by the pants leg out the door.

******** Two hours later (11:30)... 

They were on their way back to the house. Gohan had caught a huge fish with his tail but it was too big and heavy for him to carry so Goku was carrying it. Angelina had only managed to catch a small fish with her tail but she was still happy. Goku had said that she could eat that one all to herself. She was quite happy that she didn't have to share and she stuck her tongue out at Gohan. Gohan stuck his tongue out at her but as he was walking, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going so he ended up tripping over a tree root. Goku laughed as Angelina helped up her twin. She had a huge smile on her face as she did so. They were almost at their house and they could see that their grandfather was already there, waiting for them to return. Gohan and Angelina instantly ran over to him the second they saw him, leaving their father to catch up. Gohan managed to trip over another tree root and Angelina, who was right behind him, saw this and easily jumped over him. When she landed, she continued to run to her grandfather and give him a big hug (well as big of one as she could considering how small she is and how big her grandfather is).

"Hello Angelina. My, what a nice fish you've got there. Oh, and happy birthday to you." Angelina smiled and looked back to see Gohan picking himself out of the dirt. *~*Gohan, you weren't supposed to get dirty. Momma's not gonna be happy.*~* ~*~I know, but it wasn't my fault. I didn't see the stupid tree root until it was too late.~*~ "Hello Gohan, how are you today? Happy birthday!"

"I'm fine. We caught fish for lunch!" said Gohan as he ran over to his grandfather and gave him a hug.

"I see. Well what do you say we go inside and you two get cleaned up and me and your father will make lunch. I know that we're not as good as your mother, but it'll do."

They had finished eating lunch and were all cleaned up. "Well, what do you two want to do now?" asked Goku as the sat in the living room, doing nothing. Both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to do. "There's gotta be something you two wanna do."

"Maybe we could go for a walk?" suggested the Ox King. Angelina nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk." said Gohan. So everyone got up and went for a walk. Gohan held on to his grandfather's hand while Angelina skipped happily in front of them.

While Angelina was happily skipping along, she didn't notice the big tree root sticking out in her path. "Angelina, look out for that root." called out Goku. Angelina had turned around to look at her father when he called her name and continued to skip. So she ended up tripping over it anyways. She rolled a little before she came to a stop. Goku rushed over to her. He saw that she had tears filling her eyes and noticed that she had scraped her knee. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he looked at her knee and checked over the rest of her to make sure she didn't get hurt anywhere else. She shook her head slightly. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She shook her head again. "That's good. Well, let's get you home so we can get you cleaned up. And put a bandaid on your knee. Do you think you can walk?" Angelina shook her head. "Alright, then I'll carry you." Goku gently picked up Angelina, careful not to touch her knee. With that, they walked back to the house.

********Their house... 

"There you go. All better." said Goku after he finished cleaning the scrape and placing a flinstones bandaid on it. "We should probably find you something else to wear. Your dress is really dirty. Let's go see what else you can wear okay?" Angelina nodded and followed her father out of the bathroom.

********Twenty minutes later... 

Angelina couldn't make up her mind on what to wear. Goku had pretty much gone through every dress she owned (which was quite a bit thanks to Bulma) and Angelina had shooken her head no to them. Goku pulled out the last one. It was baby blue and had little gold stars along the bottom edge of it. Angelina eagerly nodded her head to that one. Goku sighed as he handed her the dress then put back all the other dresses.

********3 pm... 

It was time for them to leave for Capsule Corp. so they wouldn't be late. They had played a bunch of board games and card games to pass the time. Gohan was going to go with the Ox King in his car and Angelina was going with Goku on Nimbus. They arrived at Capsule Corp. at quarter to 4.

********Capsule Corp... 

They all walked in to find that it was dark and there was no one around. But as soon as they walked into the living room, a light switch turned on and everyone jumped out and shouted 'Happy Birthday!'. ChiChi, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Krillian, Yamacha, Puar, Tien, Chaiotzu, Master Roshi, and Oolong were all there. Gohan and Angelina looked very happy. First they played some games, like pin the tail on the donkey, etc. After about an hour they had supper. They had hamburgers and french fries and other great party foods. After that was time for cake. Bulma and ChiChi brought out a huge cake. It was chocolate with chocolate frosting. It had six candles on top, three for Gohan and three for Angelina. Everyone sang happy birthday, then Gohan went to blow out his candles. It took him three tries to blow them out. After Gohan blew out his candles, it was Angelina's turn. She got them all in her first try. They served the cake with two different flavors of ice cream to choose from, cookie dough (Angelina's favorite) and chocolate (Gohan's favorite). After everyone finished eating and had a chance to digest, they opened presents.

Gohan got a set of encyclopedia's from Bulma's parents; some clothes from Bulma; a dump truck from Krillian, Master Roshi and Oolong; a baseball and glove from Yamcha and Puar; a soccer ball from Tien and Chaiotzu; and some books that would be appropriate for any three year old from ChiChi and Goku. Angelina got some educational books from Bulma's parents; some really cute clothes from Bulma as well as a teddy bear; a porcelian doll from Yamcha and Puar; a coloring book and crayons from Master Roshi, Krillian and Oolong; some water color paints and paint brushes from Tien; and some more books from ChiChi and Goku plus a stuffed unicorn from Goku. 

Then they played twister. Gohan and Angelina played for a little while, until they got tired of it and decided to play connect four. For the next hour, the adults played twister while the twins played connect four. Angelina beat Gohan every time. After an hour, they decided to watch the adults play sharades. Goku and Krillian were really good at it. Bulma convinces Gohan to play and tries to convince Angelina to play. Try as Bulma might, Angelina wouldn't play. Instead she decided to sit down beside her father. Goku felt Angelina snuggle into his side and put his arm around her. Goku looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping. This made him smile at how peaceful she looked. "Guys, I'm not going to play anymore, I don't want to wake Angelina up." Everyone nodded in agreement as they went on playing the game, only now a little more quietly. That is, everyone but Yamcha.

"Come on Goku, your like the best player here. Please." whined Yamcha.

Goku shook his head. "No, sorry Yamcha. I'm don't wanna wake my little girl by moving. She looks peaceful and comfortable. I'm not going to disturb her." stated Goku. Just then ChiChi looked at the clock. It read 8:00 pm.

"I think we should probably get going." Just then Gohan yawned really big. Everyone chuckled. ChiChi put all of their presents in a capsule box and capsulated it. Goku carefully picked up Angelina, so he wouldn't wake her up. Angelina snuggles into his chest. Everyone says their goodbyes as they leave. ChiChi calls for Nimbus and her and Gohan ride on it while Goku flies.

********Son Household... 

ChiChi carries Gohan into the house. He fell asleep on the way home. Goku and ChiChi walk up to the twin's room to put them to bed. They change them into their pj's and tuck them in. ChiChi pulled the blanket over Gohan as he snuggled into bed. "Goodnight mom." said Gohan as he fell back asleep.

"Goodnight Gohan." replied ChiChi as she kissed him on the forehead and made sure he was tucked in. Goku tucked in Angelina, carefully pulling the blanket around her. He kissed her on the forehead when he finished. ChiChi walked over to Angelina's bed and kissed her on the forehead while Goku did the same with Gohan. After they both quietly walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind them.

************************************************* 

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I was wondering how old Gohan was when Radditz arrived. If anyone knows, please let me know. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get out.


End file.
